Netherwing
Netherwing Drake mounts }} The netherwing dragonflight is a faction of Nether dragons in Outland. This unusual brood of ethereal dragons whose bodies are composed of energies from the Twisting Nether was spawned from the eggs of Deathwing's black dragonflight and were infused with raw nether-energies when Draenor was torn apart. Without Deathwing's guidance, they now seek to find their identity beyond the shadows of their father's destructive heritage. Although generally hostile to most humanoids based on their treatment by the Dragonmaw clan of orcs in Shadowmoon Valley, they can be swayed to change their attitude if tasks to aid them are completed. When disguised as humanoid creatures, the Nether dragons prefer to take the form of goblins and elves. __TOC__ Reputation : The reputation numbers provided in the Quests row of the table indicate the amount of reputation rewarded for completing the non-daily/repeatable quests available at that reputation level, not the total amount of reputation needed to advance to the next level. Players begin at 0/36000 with Netherwing, and must be to obtain a Nether Drake mount. The quest chain/reputation grind is a mostly solo endeavor involving daily quests, one 5-person group quest on the way to , and a daily 3-person group quest once reaching . A flying mount is required for this reputation grind, and 300 riding skill is necessary to advance past neutral. Netherwing is one of the only factions in the game where players do not lose reputation by attacking and killing its members. Ignoring both the egg quest and the human racial reputation bonus, the fastest reputation progression possible by completing the daily quests is: * by the end of day 1. * by the end of day 2. * by the end of day 4. * by the end of day 7. * by the end of day 14. Completing can significantly reduce the total number of days needed to reach . Some have reported getting there in three to four days. Quests At level 80 most of these daily quests reward about , so players may wish to continue repeating them for cash even after reaching . Hated to Neutral The quest chain begins by speaking with , who wanders the Netherwing Fields in the southeast corner of Shadowmoon Valley. You will need a flying mount for this chain. # # # # # # # # # (+42000 reputation) Note: The quests in the Hated-to-Neutral chain are not daily quests. These are one-time-only quests that upon completion bring your reputation with the Netherwing up from to . It is not possible to start the daily quests before this entire chain is completed. The +42000 reputation for Ally of the Netherwing is not subject to the human +10% reputation bonus. Neutral to Friendly The questline resumes by speaking with Mordenai, 300 riding skill is required to continue. However, an epic flying mount is *'not'* required (but a flying mount of some sort is required). Players who accept the introduction quest have Mordenai use the Dragonflight's magic to spell them to appear as a fel orc riding a nether drake while in the vicinity of Dragonmaw Fortress and Netherwing Ledge. This makes all fel orcs in the region excluding Dragonmaw Ascendants, Dragonmaw Skybreakers and Dragonmaw Transporters appear friendly to the player. The fake mount provides the same speed bonus as the real thing, giving a nice preview of what all the hard work is for. * , 300 riding skill is required to accept this quest. ** (+250 reputation) *** **** (+250 reputation) **** (requires mining), Netherdust Pollen (requires herbalism) or Nethermine Flayer Hide (requires skinning) (+250 reputation) Only one may be completed per day. **** (+250 reputation) *** **** (+250 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) **** (+350 reputation) ***** (+250 reputation) Players who do not have at least one gathering profession will not be able to complete any of the gathering based daily quests and are therefore at a slight disadvantage to players who do have a gathering skill. Friendly to Honored Players receive a trinket that summons a combat pet while in Shadowmoon valley and open up an additional 3 daily quests. Earlier repeatable quests are still available. * (+250 reputation and ) ** (+75 Reputation) *** (+350 Reputation) *** (+350 Reputation) *** (+350 Reputation) *** (+350 Reputation) **** (+500 Reputation) ** (+250 Reputation) *** (+350 Reputation) Honored to Revered Players receive an upgraded trinket, allowing them to summon a combat pet in all zones. All previous repeatable quests are still available and another daily quest as well as the Dragonmaw Races become available. * (+500 Reputation and ) ** (+500 Reputation) ** (+500 Reputation) *** (+500 Reputation) ** **# (+350 Reputation) **# (+350 Reputation) **# (+500 Reputation) **# (+500 Reputation) **# (+500 Reputation) **# (+1000 Reputation) Revered to Exalted Players receive yet another upgrade to the trinket, this time adding 45 stamina, and open up a daily group quest. All earlier repeatable quests are still available. The questline after Hail, Commander! depends on which of the Shattrath City factions players are allied with. * (+500 Reputation and ) ** / (+250 Reputation) *** (Scryer) / (Aldor) **** / (+500 Reputation) Exalted * ** (+1000 Reputation) .]] Players may then talk with the six Netherwing drakes standing next to Barthamus in the Lower City of Shattrath. The mount rewarded depends on which drake the player talks to: * rewards * rewards * rewards * rewards * rewards * rewards It is not possible to choose the exact color drake which is used for the mounted Fel Orc costume; it is a combination of the Cobalt, Purple, and Violet color choices. However, all drakes will change into this special coloration upon entering Netherwing Ledge thereafter. Additional Quests A few quests become available from items that drop from mobs on the island. Starting at after completing , Arvoar the Rapacious will drop the as loot, which starts the quest (+250 Reputation) The Black Blood of Draenors and Draenor Blood Terrors in the Netherwing Mines drop . Starting at reputation after completing , opening these may reveal the . This item leads to the following questline: * (+350 Reputation) ** (+500 Reputation) Rewards Drake Dealer Hurlunk sells additional Nether Drake mounts to players who are with the Netherwing at the Dragonmaw Base Camp. Known members The names of Nether dragons often end in "-aku" or "-us". Some of them have names related to the Twisting Nether instead. Known bugs *Some of the racers will constantly phase in and out preventing you from interacting with them. Blizzard is currently working on a hotfix for this. GMs can not reset the racers manually at the moment, so opening a ticket will not make them usable again earlier. *:Harnbog suggested this temporary solution: "Unfortunately there is no way for us to reset these NPC's at the moment, but it is possible if there is a player with the quest you are supposed to get next, who then shares this with you in a party." *The spell effects that knock a player off during races can cause the effects while not displaying the animation visibly making for unavoidable mid-air dismounts. *For the Slow Death quest, some of the peon camps are bugged and will not eat the poisoned meat. Generally, the peons in a bugged camp just stand still, doing nothing. After a peon has been disciplined using a Booterang, it also will not accept the meat. Make sure to only poison camps where at least two peons are mining to avoid wasting any Fel Glands. In addition, to avoid causing them to bug out, don't place the meat directly under a slanted crystal formation as these crystals might cause them to not have a place to stand for whatever coding is used to make them run to the meat. However, sometimes this bug can not be avoided as peons that appear to be functioning normally will not accept the mutton. *The Dragonmaw Netherdrake Buff can often bug, thus you keep it once you leave Netherwing Ledge/Dragonmaw Fortress. Sometimes the mount also isn't properly replaced and instead you may get dismounted midflight and fall to the ground, or continue flying with the dragonmaw netherdrake instead of having it revert back to your gryphon or wyvern mount. Gaining the buff can also cause hunters' pets to be auto-summoned (as they are when dismounting normally); if your pet appears while you're flying over the void he will fall to his death. *Typically, you can perform a mid-air dismount by right clicking on your mount's item icon in your bags/toolbar. However, since your access to the Dragonmaw Netherdrake is a buff, you will not receive it in your bags, and therefore not be able to dismount mid-air by right clicking your normal mount. You can still right click the buff however to disable it. Note that this only occurs when you are under the buff, not the when you own the actual Nether Drake. *Gaining or losing the Dragonmaw Illusion Buff bugs the visuals of the priest spell Shadowform. While flying into Netherwing Ledge/Dragonmaw Fortress in Shadowform, your character loses the dark purple shade and you only look semi-transparent with a purple glow effect. Removing and re-casting Shadowform fixes this. *There are a few Netherbrush nodes and Nethercite nodes that are on the shattered islands around the Netherwing Ledge that players cannot get, because being as far out as the nodes are removes the Fel Orc costume. *Sometimes the script does not recognize that you are on daily quests and you cannot do them (for example, you smash a peon with your Booterang but it does not count, and also quest items will not drop). Dropping the quest and picking it up again often fixes the problem. *During "The Not-so Friendly Skies", the Dragonmaw Transporters can become bugged and Evade attacks; sometimes they even begin swimming in the sky. Killing the "swimming" Transporter will reset this mob. *Warlocks with a pet out may automatically have their pet dismissed whenever they use their flying mount, and the warning will be given that "You already have an active summon". External links Category:Netherwing Dragonflight